Driven Emulation
by kenny-map
Summary: An InuyashaKagomeSesshomaru fic. It's about love, trust and betrayal. One of the characters also dies. Kagome finds herself becoming involved with the two brothers: Inuyasha and Seshomaru while on the quest to recover the Shikon no Tama. COMPLETED
1. Secret Meeting

**Disclamier****:  I do not own anything related to Inu-yasha whatsoever.  Get that straight!**

****

**Twisted Fate****  
**Preview: Deeply in love with one, sneaking around  
with the other. Follow the path of Kagome's confused  
heart as she finds herself becoming seriously involved  
with two brothers: Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru.  
Still in search of the shards of the  
Shikon no Tama, Kagome also has to make a choice, a choice  
that may benefit them all or negatively affect the  
lives of the people around her. Would she surrender the  
Shikon no Tama to Inu-yasha or willingly give it up to Sesshomaru?

Genre: Action/Romance

Just a few translations:

**_Sankon Tetsusou_**_:  _this is one of Inu-yasha's famous attacks using is claws.  In English it means '_Soul Shattering Iron Claw_' or as they have it on Cartoon Network: '_Iron Reaper Soul Stealer_'.

**_Hiraikotsu_**: this is the attack Sango uses when she throws her boomerang weapon.

**_Fuujin no Mai_**:  meaning 'Dance of The Wind Blades'.  An attack used by Kagura (a re-incarnation of Naraku).

**_Shikon no Tama:_** meaning 'Sacred Jewel' or 'Jewel of the Four Souls'.

**_Youkai:_**  basically means 'demon'.

Main Characters:

Sesshomaru, Inu-yasha, Kagome, Naraku, Miroku, Sango.

Other Characters:

Shippo, Jaken, Kirara

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: Secret Meeting 

The sound of crackling dry leaves echoed amongst the silence, as each hurried footstep connected with the grass.  
  
_*Heavy panting*_  
  
_"Haaaaaa haaaaaaa haaaaaa"  
  
"Fwip... Thud!"  
OUCH!"_  
  
Kagome gasped in agony as her knees buckled clumsily to the ground.  
  
"Where are you going in such a hurry?" were the words that slipped out someone's lips nearby.  
  
Kagome swung around frantically to be startled by Sesshomaru lurking behind a tree.  
  
_"Shhhh..."_  
  
"What...?" Kagome questioned a bit puzzled.  
  
_"Swish! Thwack!"_  
  
Two cold fingers perched upon her lips as she opened her mouth to squeal.  
"Is this what you were running from?"  
  
Kagome's eyes opened in horror as she gazed upon the remains of a snake youkai.  
"Uhh..."  
  
A silly smile came across her face.  
  
"You know you are really pathetic sometimes."  
Sesshomaru stooped down behind her and summoned Jaken to his knees.  
  
"Jaken!"  
  
"At your service Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
"Keep an eye out for my brother Inu-yasha. He's somewhere further up in the forest. Keep an eye on his whereabouts."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
_*Awkward silence*  
_  
"Um... so have you found any more shards of the Shikon no Tama?"  
  
"Yeah, I have," Kagome whispered.  
She leaned over a bit and slid her head upon Sesshomaru's shoulder.  
"Inu-yasha and the others have helped me out a lot too..."  
She yanked lightly at the chain around her neck exposing the pink glow to the warm sunlight.  
  
"Wow, it's gotten a lot bigger," Sesshomaru commented as he stretched his hand forward to embrace it.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?"  
  
Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome nodding his head in agreement.  He slid his palm across her cheek gently guiding her face towards his.  Their lips connected in a soft kiss for a few minutes.  
  
"I missed you," Kagome purred in quick short breaths.  
  
"Yeah... I know...  
"We should cut this meeting short though, because I can sense someone approaching us from a distance..."  
  
_Lord Sesshomaru!"_  
Jaken soon came scampering towards them breathlessly.  
"Lord Sesshomaru..."  
  
"Kagome, I must leave now. Your friends and Inu-yasha are restlessly searching for you. I sense their presence coming along this path."  
  
_Kagome!"_  
  
"I'll be watching over you from a distance," Sesshomaru whispered before disappearing into the forest.  
  
Kagome ran in the opposite direction colliding with the voices along the path.  
  
_"Kagome!"_  
  
"I'm right over here Inu-yasha," Kagome answered emerging from behind a tree.  
  
Inu-yasha walked towards her breathlessly and gently pulled her into his arms.  He ran his fingers through her thick hair and sighed softly into her ear.  
"You had me worried for a minute.  
"I thought something might have happened to you."  
He pushed her away from him a bit and stared deeply into her eyes.  His long hair brushed against her cheek as he rubbed his thumb against her smile.  
"I found another shard of the Shikon no Tama," he said before hugging her once again.  
  
Kagome's cheeks flushed apple red as she thought of how protective Inu-yasha had become of her.  
"So where are the others?" Kagome murmured under her breath.  
  
"We're right over here!"  
  
Inu-yasha and Kagome pulled away from each other in embarrassment to be greeted by the inquisitive eyes of their friends.  
  
"Uhh... Miroku, Shippo, Sango... how long were you guys standing there?" Inu-yasha stammered awkwardly.  
  
Long enough to see you guys sucking each other's faces out," Sango teased.  
  
"Oh please!!! Gimme a break!" Inu-yasha angrily retorted.  
"Think I don't see you two all over each other when you think I ain't looking!"  
  
"Come on Inu-yasha, stop with all the rude assumptions," Miroku awkwardly replied.  
He held his cheeks within his palms trying to hide the heat blooming on his face.  
"Uhh… and besides... you guys know that Sango wants nothing to do with me..."  
  
"Sure right about that one!" Sango bellowed cutting Miroku off.  
  
"Yeah whatever!" Inu-yasha replied sarcastically.  
  
Kagome stood there in silence listening to their silly bickering and teasing.  She couldn't help but snicker as Sango continued to torment Inu-yasha with her rude comments.  
What a crazy bunch we are," Kagome softly whispered.  
  
_"Shhh..."_  
The conversation was soon interrupted by Inu-yasha's request for silence.  
"Did you guys sense that?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, there's definitely an ominous presence lurking around this area," Miroku replied.  
  
Inu-yasha hurriedly pulled out Tetsusaiga grinning slyly to himself.  
"Maybe it's someone with a shard of the Shikon no Tama," he chimed.  
He powered up Tetsusaiga as he glimpsed a dark figure descending from the trees.  
"Everyone stay back! This is my fight!"  
  
Miroku's face crumpled in puzzlement as he noticed the severe change in Inu-yasha's facial expression.  
"What the heck is going on...?" he thought.  
  
"Heh heh heh."  
Inu-yasha pushed Tetsusaiga forward and stared at the figure emerging from the shadows.  
"Hmmm, what a surprise. Nice to see you again... _big brother!"_

_*****************_

Well… what do you guys think? Love it/Hate it?  Want me to update?  I'm hoping I'll get at least five reviews before I can continue putting up the rest of this story.

Well the name of the next chapter coming up is Sibling Rivalry.  You won't want to miss it.


	2. Sibling Rivalry

Aww man, not enough people reviewed.  Well, I've still decided to put chapter 2 up though for the two of you who are already reading.  I also changed the name of my story from Twisted Fate to Driven Emulation.  I realized Twisted Fate was very common around here so I'm trying to be a bit more original. 

Remember, Inu-yasha doesn't belong to me.

Enjoy you guys.

**Chapter 2: Sibling Rivalry**

"Now that's not a nice way to greet your big brother Inu-yasha."

"I don't know why the day just went sour since your ugly face came around Sesshomaru!"  Inu-yasha retorted.

Sango clutched her boomerang tightly, angrily snarling with disgust.

"Hold up Sango," Miroku suggested.  "Let's just see what he wants first shall we."

"Hmmph, what he wants?!" Inu-yasha grumbled.  "I thought that'd be obvious to you by now Miroku!"

Inu-yasha tightened his grip on Tetsusaiga and braced himself for Sesshomaru's first attack. 

Sesshomaru looked at his brother pitifully while charging towards him with his poisonous claws.

_"Swish… thwack!"_

_"Thwick thwick thwack!"_

With every swing of his Tetsusaiga, Inu-yasha was able to defend himself against Sesshomaru's fierce persistent attacks.

_"__Sankon Tetsusou!__!"_

Sesshomaru was caught off-guard by the abrupt change of his brother's battle stance.  He fell back against an old willow tree surveying the slice across his armor.

"Heh heh heh!"  Never suits you well to let your guard down big brother! "Haaaaaaaa…!"

Inu-yasha charged towards Sesshomaru once again with the powered up Tetsusaiga.  However, his brother's swiftness and great speed gave him far more advantage than he expected.  He was able to avoid all Inu-yasha's attempts to increase the dent in his armor.

"I see you still haven't grasped the full power of the Tetsusaiga little brother.  More reason why that sword should be _mine_!"

"Over my dead body!"  Inu-yasha cursed swinging the swords sheath angrily towards Sesshomaru's face.

"Fine then!  Have it your way!"

With his hands clenched into fists, Sesshomaru swiftly swung for Inu-yasha's jaw.  And although his brother somehow managed to repel each attack, the poisonous residue from each blow eventually blurred his sight.

"Well look at that," Sesshomaru said chuckling.  "Seems like Inu-yasha is barely putting up a fight.  You're making this too easy little brother."

Sesshomaru swayed towards Inu-yasha and whacked him into a huge boulder piercing through the mossy ground.  He grabbed him tightly by the throat burning his flesh off within his poisonous clutches.

"How pitiful… you're not even fighting back," Sesshomaru hissed into his ears.  "Don't worry, I'll make it quick but I can't guarantee that it'll be painless.

"_Damn you_ Sesshomaru! I will never let you have Tetsusaiga or the shards of the Shikon no Tama!"

"You talk rather tough for someone who's closely facing death!"

Sesshomaru strengthened his grasp around Inu-yasha's neck choking out every last bit of his fading breath.  His laughs echoed thoughout the forest as he savored his brother's painful struggles.

"Now die Inu-yasha! Die and be devoured in the depths of _hell_!"

"Not if I can help it," Miroku intervened.  "Let go of Inu-yasha _this instant_!"

"And what can a weakling human like you possibly have to accomplish?"

Miroku stepped forward bravely, slowly untangling the beads from his right hand.  He dropped his staff to the ground and sunk his feet deep into the mud.

"If you don't release Inu-yasha right now, I swear you will be sorry!"

_"Mi…ro…ku…don't…don't do it_," Inu-yasha managed to choke out.

"Quiet!" Sesshomaru commanded tightening his grip a bit more.  "Open that wind tunnel monk and I swear that you'll be the one who's sorry!  You're in no position to be making demands right now when I hold all the cards.  After all, opening that wind tunnel will only drag Inu-yasha along with me wouldn't it?  Are you sure you want to take such a risk?"

Miroku stood there in fear and anger contemplating what he should do next.  He grumbled in boiling frustration as Inu-yasha continued to howl in pain.

_"Inu-yasha!"_

The battle was soon interrupted by Kagome's desperate cries for help.  Sesshomaru unconsciously loosened his grip as he watched Kagome slowly being pulled into the forest.  He reluctantly threw his brother to the ground fleeing in the same direction as well.

"Looks like you'll live yet another day," he whispered before disappearing amongst the bushes.

_"Ka… go… me?"_

"I'm sorry Inu-yasha, but Kagome isn't with us," Miroku confessed sadly.  "She was taken by Naraku deeper within the forest."

"Hey Miroku, have you seen Shippo?" Sango asked.

"No I haven't.  Let's just hope he didn't follow Naraku as well."

"I'm gonna kill that son-of-a…"

Inu-yasha struggled to this feet demanding that they immediately rescue Kagome.  However, he soon collapsed to ground again weakened by battle wounds and exhaustion.

"I'm sorry Inu-yasha, but we'll have to find Kagome and Shippo later."

"Yeah, it's Naraku we're talking about," Sango agreed.  "And you won't be able to fight him in this condition."

"I don't care," Inu-yasha whispered stubbornly.  "Kagome is in serious danger and I have to help h…"

Inu-yasha struggled to finish his sentence before falling into unconsciousness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Again I ask, what do you think?  Review this chapter for me you guys.  I'll update soon.  This time I hope I'll get more reviews.  At least if it sucks, tell me.


	3. Unlikely Alliance

Sorry I took so long to update.  Well here's the next chapter for you guys.  Keep on reviewing okay.  I want to get as much suggestions and comments as possible.  I actually completed this story a long time ago.  I'm just trying to get some opinions after I put up each chapter. 

Remember, Inu-yasha doesn't belong to me.

Enjoy…

~*~*~

Chapter 3: Unlikely Alliance 

"Get your dirty hands _off me_!"  Kagome screamed.  "You're not going to get away with this!"

Naraku dropped Kagome to the ground and reached towards some vines hanging in a nearby tree. "If you continue screaming like that, I'll have no choice but to tie you up.  Or maybe I'll just rip out your vocal chords.  Heh heh heh."  Naraku pulled the vine off the tree and looked down grinning slyly at Kagome. "Come on, let's go."  He picked her up once again and carried her kicking and screaming deeper within the forest.

_"Inu-yashaaaa!"_

***

Next morning…

"Well… I see _someone's_ feeling a bit better now."  Miroku and Sango stared dumbfounded by Inu-yasha hungrily gobbling down his breakfast.

"He looks like a real dog there, swallowing down his food like that," Miroku whispered to Sango.

"Hey!  _I heard that!_  And that wasn't very nice!"

"Umm, Inu-yasha, I suggest we begin searching for Kagome and Shippo now…"

"Trying to change the subject Miroku!" Inu-yasha angrily grumbled. He hopped up from his seat and headed towards the open door.  "Okay, come on.  Let's go." 

***

"Kagome?"

Kagome awoke to the distressed sound of someone softly whispering her name.  With her sight still blurred from sleep and sunlight she could barely see the figure perched in front of her.

"Shippo, is that you?"

"Uh huh."

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked with concern.

"Shh… Naraku is sleeping in that corner over there."  Shippo pointed over to his left.  "He might hear us if we don't speak softly."

"Yeah I know, but you still haven't answered my question."

"I followed you here Kagome.  I was worried about you and wanted to make sure you were safe.  I was only able to get inside this morning though.  That's when I saw you sleeping here..."

"So where's Inu-yasha and the others?" Kagome asked cutting Shippo off.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know.  All I know is that before I snuck off, Inu-yasha seemed to be badly injured."

_Oh yeah, that's right, I remember.  He and Sesshomaru were in a serious battle.  I hope he's alright._

"I think you should get some help Shippo before Naraku wakes up and sees you here.  Leave while you still can," Kagome advised.  "I don't want any harm to come to you."  She threw Shippo out one of the cracked windows and pretended to be sound asleep once again.

_I can hear Naraku stirring in his sleep.  I hope he didn't hear us._

"I know you're not sleeping," Naraku whispered still crouched up in the far corner.  He rose up and crept towards Kagome who was still lying on the wooden floor.  "Whom were you speaking to?" he questioned reaching forward to clasp her face.  He firmly held her chin within his grasp guiding her attention towards his eyes; eyes consumed by hatred; eyes which boldly displayed a thirst for power.

Kagome forced her face away and stared worriedly in the direction of the broken window.

"I know the person escaped through that window," Naraku confessed.  "So there's no sense in trying to hide it."  He rose up from the wooden floor and creaked his way across the room.  "No matter, you don't have to answer.  I'll just find that so called friend of yours and when I do… I'll have him slaughtered."

***

Inu-yasha stooped to the ground in the forest trying his best to sniff out Kagome's scent.  "Aww man, we're in trouble."

"What is it Inu-yasha?"  Sango asked.

"I'm barely picking up Kagome's scent.  And it's fading so rapidly.  We'll have to move quickly you guys."  Inu-yasha scampered quickly within the forest until he came across an area where the path split in two.  "This is where her scent ends.  So now we have no other way of finding her…"

"And since I know the place where Naraku has taken Kagome," a voice interrupted. "Trust me, you never will."

***

Kagome crouched to the floor in fear, worried sick about Shippo's life.  _I hope he makes it to Inu-yasha in time.  _She turned to stare at Naraku who was busy concentrating while looking through the window.

"I think it's time we got down to business," he said firmly before turning around to meet Kagome's stare.  He reached for a small pouch hanging around his waist and tugged at the strings that tied it together.  He tore open the cotton bag revealing the soft pink glow of many Shikon no Tama shards.  Kagome gasped in horror at the number of Shikon no Tama shards he had in his possession.

_That Shikon no Tama shard is almost whole._

"Surprised?" Naraku inquired interrupting her nervous thoughts.  He walked over to where she knelt reaching forward to grab her necklace.

_"Whap!"_

Naraku raised his hand towards the spot where Kagome's hand had connected with his face.  "Hmm, now I know what Sesshomaru sees in you," he perversely whispered.  "You're a feisty one."

Kagome couldn't help but stretch her eyes in shock by Naraku's sudden revelation.  _He knows about Sesshomaru and me?  But how?_

"No sense in trying to figure out how I know your little secret Kagome," Naraku purred reading her deepest thoughts.  "And who knows, maybe he'll be the one who'll come to your rescue."

He tied Kagome's hands behind her back and dragged her to the other side of the room.

_I know a lot of things you aren't aware of Kagome.  But trust me, you'll find out soon enough._

***

"Are you sure this is the place?!"  Inu-yasha looked up at the castle nearby which was totally surrounded by darkness.   The walls were covered in moss and vines and most of the windows were cracked and broken.

"This place gives me the creeps," Sango cried moving in closer to Miroku.

"Umm… Sango…?"

"Yes, this is definitely the place Inu-yasha.  This is the place and I'm sure of it," Sesshomaru replied.

~*~*~*~*~

Well I'm sure you guys realized that an alliance was formed somewhere.  In the next chapter you'll see what happens when the gang decides to confront Naraku to save Kagome.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Make A Choice

Sorry about not updating in a while guys.  I was a bit busy.  But here's chapter 4 for all those who were waiting anxiously… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4: Make A Choice 

"It seems like we have guests.  Let's greet them shall we," Naraku suggested.  He grabbed Kagome by the arm and hoisted her upon his shoulder like a sack of feathers.  He carried her outside the castle kicking and screaming until he came face to face with the intruders along the path.  He quickly released her unto the ground and prepared himself for the confrontation.

"Well well, looks like I don't have to waste my time threatening you to release Kagome after all do I?" Inu-yasha arrogantly snarled.  "You saved me a lot time Naraku, and saved me some breath too…"

"Well shush then," Naraku cut in irately.  "No one needs to listen to your senseless babbling."

_"Why you!"   _Miroku and Sango had to push Inu-yasha backward to prevent him from making any rash decisions.

"Right now, all I am concerned about," Naraku continued, "is collecting the remaining shards of the Shikon no Tama, which I already have in my possession."

"Who do you think you are telling me to shush, _huh_?" Inu-yasha asked still annoyed from Naraku's earlier remark.

Naraku ignored Inu-yasha's ranting comments and focused his attention on Sesshomaru.  "Sesshomaru, so you betrayed me, and with that half-youkai brother of yours nonetheless… something which I never expected from you in the least."

"A strong accusation coming from you Naraku, especially since you were the one who suggested that I take these drastic measures."

Everyone listened attentively as Naraku and Sesshomaru went over the insidious plot."

"Seems like Naraku and Sesshomaru were working together all along," Miroku alerted Inu-yasha.

"Hmmph!  That dirty bastard!  I don't trust him as far as I can throw him!"

"…Besides," Sesshomaru continued.  "It seems like _you_ were the one who betrayed _me._"

"Oh!  Forgive my forgetfulness," Naraku purred with sarcasm.  He walked over to Kagome and squeezed her face by the cheek.  "I almost forgot your little girlfriend was sitting here.  My error, I guess I should have returned your property as soon as I took what was rightfully mine…"

"_Your_ property!!" Inu-yasha interrupted in shock.  _"Since when does Kagome belong to Sesshomaru?!!_

"Kidnapping her wasn't even part of the bargain in the first place," Sesshomaru continued ignoring Inu-yasha's antics in the background.  "_Damn you_ for retreating to doing something like that!"

"Why does _everybody_ seem to be ignoring me around here?!"  

"Because you're a dumb half breed who doesn't seem to know his place," Naraku commented.  "It would be fruitless to have a conversation with the likes of you."

"I don't know if we'll be able to keep at this much longer Sango," Miroku lamented.  

"Yeah, it's like I'm using up all my energy just trying to restrain Inu-yasha," Sango agreed.  "If Naraku keeps this up, we'll be worn out before the battle starts."

"Another thing," Naraku said switching his attention to Sesshomaru once again.  "I didn't really see any reason why I should have kept my end of the bargain.  Haven't you ever questioned this girl's loyalty?"  Naraku turned to smirk at Inu-yasha whose knees were now buried within the sand.  "This girl seems to be playing you two like fools!"

_"Just shut up!  Shut up!!"_  Inu-yasha screamed.  "I've heard _enough_!"  Inu-yasha turned to look at Kagome who was still tied up on the ground.  "Miroku… untie her."

"Not so fast," Sesshomaru intervened.

"_Now what_?"  Inu-yasha fretted with impatience.  "You know, you're really starting to get on my last nerves."

"And I really don't give a _damn_!" Sesshomaru shouted.  "Kagome is coming with me."

_"Oh yeah!"  _Inu-yasha whipped out Tetsusaiga and pointed it directly into his brother's face.  "Let's see you get through this!"

"I think _both_ of you got things a bit twisted around here," Naraku interrupted.  "You see…" He walked over and pulled Kagome up by her hair.  "…I still hold all the cards.  I have the Shikon no Tama and I still have the girl."  He trailed his hand lightly over Kagome's perspiring flesh.  "So let's make another bargain shall we…?"

"Did you see that Miroku?"  Sango's attention teared away to a tiny shadow in the bushes.

"Yeah, I saw it.  There's something moving directly behind Naraku and Kagome."

The creature quickly scampered over towards Naraku, and then hopped away to Sango and Miroku.  It wasn't long before Sango's suspending curiousity was soon put to rest.

"Miroku, Sango… look at what I got!"

"Shippo where were y…?"

Sango was soon brought to silence, as she gazed upon the pink glow of the Shikon no Tama.

"I slipped this away from Naraku when he wasn't paying attention," Shippo continued proudly.

"Hurry away to Kaede Shippo," Miroku advised.  "Get as far away from here as possible."

"Miroku," Sango whispered tapping nervously upon his shoulder.

"One minute Sango, we need to be sure that Shippo gets to safety."  Miroku switched his attention to Sango and saw the fear plastered across her face.  "What…?"  He soon ceased conversation when he realized that Naraku was staring right at them.

"You little rascal!  How dare you!"

_"Shippo run!"_

The sounds of hits and slashes soon engulfed an ominous silence.

_"Shippo… nooooo!"_

Shippo tossed the Shikon no Tama towards Kagome before collapsing to the ground motionless.  Kagome ran to where he had fallen sadly picking up his lifeless body.  Tears trickled down her cheek as she held unto him tightly.

"Oh Shippo," she cried.  "Why…?

"Serves him right!" Naraku smiled contentedly.  "He should never have interfered."

"Now be a nice girl," he continued.  "And hand over the Shikon no Tama."  Naraku scowled evilly at Kagome as he made his way towards where she lay.

"_Kagome run!_"  Miroku shouted.

_"Kagome you got to get out of there!"_ Sango joined in.

Kagome sat there rocking slowly as if crippled by sadness and fear.

"There there… now hand the Shikon no Tama over to me and I guarantee no harm will come to anyone else," Naraku coaxed.

"Don't listen to him Kagome!" Miroku advised.

"Yeah!  Come on Kagome.  Toss the Shikon no Tama over!"  Inu-yasha shouted.

"No," Sesshomaru cautioned her.  "It's too risky.  We'll have a better chance of defeating Naraku if you give the Shikon no Tama to me."

_"No!! Don't listen to him!"_

Naraku shushed Inu-yasha aside and glued his wretched eyes on Kagome.  "It's for your own good Kagome and for the safety of your friends.  Hand me the Shikon no Tama now and their lives will be spared."

Kagome placed Shippo down gently and stood up tall meeting Naraku's eyes face to face.  She then looked over to the others, with eyes trembling in fear and uncertainty.

_"Kagome noooo!"  _Inu-yasha's screams echoed throughout the forest as Kagome tossed the Shikon no Tama into Sesshomaru's hands.   Overwhelmed by exhaustion, she then unconsciously collapsed into Naraku's arms.

"Now Sesshomaru, let's see you make a choice," Naraku proposed.  "Either you hand over that Shikon no Tama, or this girl dies…"


	5. A Turn For the Worst

Chapter 5: A Turn For The Worst

Naraku embraced Kagome in his arms savoring the heat and warmth of her delicate skin.

"Such a beautiful creature isn't she?" He said smirking with much defiance. "It would be such a pity if I were to devour her right now."

"You bastard!" Sesshomaru hissed. "I can't believe I actually thought we were in this together."

Sesshomaru rose up his right hand and tossed the Shikon no Tama over to Naraku.

"Man, I always knew you were a _coward_!" Inu-yasha cried.

"A _fool_ is more like it," Naraku added.

"Once again, here's another example of why humans are never worth it! You've disappointed me Sesshomaru."

"If you make Kagome get killed Sesshomaru!" Inu-yasha roared. "I'd _never_ forgive you!"

"I can't believe he just tossed the Shikon no Tama over to Naraku," Miroku commented. "He must be up to something."

"Yes, I agree," Sango said nodding her head excessively.

"I don't care what's reason he may have, that bastard is going down!" Inu-yasha shouted. He charged towards Sesshomaru blindly with his powered up Tetsusaiga.

"Inu-yasha _wait_!"

"Shut up Miroku!"

"Inu-yasha, but you have to save Kagome!"

"Step aside Miroku," Sango advised. "_Hiraikotsu_!"

Sango moved a bit forward tossing her boomerang in the direction of Naraku.

"Damn! I missed!"

"Hmm, I gotta give you some credit Sango. You almost caught me off guard. Something I didn't expect from you in the least."

"Sango, what were you _thinking?_!" Miroku questioned. "That was a huge risk you just took. You could have injured Kagome."

"You have no clue as to what just happened do you Miroku? Naraku was going to finish off Kagome."

"Looks like someone is still being observant around here," Naraku slyly commended. He looked up at the others with a grin so chilled and so evil.

"But it's hopeless… so why don't you guys just give up and accept your fates."

Naraku took the Shikon no Tama embedding it deep into his forehead. No sooner, did his eyes turn flaming red adorning a face which warped into an image so sinister.

"Now you will witness my true and infinite _POWER_! I'll make all of you fatally sorry that you ever crossed paths with _Naraku_!"

"I don't care if you have a million Shikon no Tama's buried in your brain Naraku!" Inu-yasha shouted arrogantly. "I'm still gonna take you down…!"

"Wait your turn _half_-youkai," Sesshomaru interrupted, pushing Inu-yasha aside. "You'll have all the time in the world to die later when I send you plunging into the depths of hades. So don't be angry with me if I take your place in trying to destroy this bastard once and for all."

Sesshomaru charged towards Naraku with his Toukijin bladed sword.

"Now how would you like to die Naraku," he said switching conversations, "at the fangs of one of your own _re-incarnations_!"

"_Haaaaaaaaaa!"_

"_Whiz! Fwip! Twap thack thack!"_

Sesshomaru staggered backward clumsily as his sword collided with Naraku's claws. He was pitched aside like a dwindled rag doll as Naraku showered him with his awful energy.

"Is that all you've got Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked as his chuckles surrounded the forest. "I'll still give you one last chance to join me if you cast that human aside."

Naraku tossed a bruised Kagome over urging Sesshomaru to take her life.

"Do it _now_ Sesshomaru! And when you join me we'll be _unstoppable!_"

The others looked on in aching horror praying that Sesshomaru wouldn't betray them.

"A tempting offer. I must commend you Naraku. But you're forgetting one thing… I'm attached to this girl. And if putting my life on the line is the only way I can save her…"

Sesshomaru staggered painfully to his feet.

"… Well let this battle be the way to prove it."

"Man, this day just seems to be getting weirder and weirder," Inu-yasha commented. "Since when have you had feelings for _Kagome_?"

"Seems like fate is on our side Inu-yasha," Miroku added. "So let's be thankful that he chose not to kill her."

"_Fine then!"_ Naraku roared over their petty conversations. "Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru. _All_ of you will die along with her!"

"_Inu-yasha!_ Take heed!" Miroku shouted. "Naraku is planning to go after Kagome!"

"_I'm on it!"_

Inu-yasha dashed to the right as quickly as possible hoping to dispel Naraku's attack. However, Sesshomaru was one step ahead of him as he took the full blow of the fatal assault.

"_Sesshommaru!"_

His body plunged forcefully into the ground along with a severed Toukijin sword.

"Ha ha ha ha ha," Naraku laughed. "Such a fool for thinking he could defeat me."

"Is he dead?" Miroku questioned Sango.

"I don't know. But if he is, Inu-yasha surprisingly seems to be all broken up about it."

"_Now_, who shall be next!" Naraku thundered. "Who else thinks they can take on the invincible Naraku?"

**B r e a k**

A/n: Please review. Sorry it took a year for me to post the remaining chapters to this fic.


	6. What? Super Tetsusaiga?

Chapter 6: What? Super Tetsusaiga?

Kagome's eyes cracked open slightly, awakened by the fury eloping around her. She turned and noticed Sesshomaru, whose half-dead body was lying beside her.

_What the hell is going on?_ Kagome thought between gasps. _What has happened to Sesshomaru?_

She looked up and saw Inu-yasha standing protectively right above her.

_Inu-yasha._

"Look," Miroku sought out Sango's attention. "It may seem that Kagome has finally regained consciousness.

"_Inu-yasha!"_

"Can't you see I'm busy now Miroku?"

"Inu-yasha listen," Miroku advised. "Kagome has regained consciousness behind you. I would suggest that you try battling with Naraku somewhere else. Fighting here any longer will only put Kagome at risk."

"Kagome!"

Sango ran carelessly over to the spot where Kagome laid.

"Sango, that's too dangerous! Get out of here!" Inu-yasha ordered. "Run! Go to Kaede! And take Kagome with you!"

Inu-yasha then turned around looking squarely at Miroku as if trying to urge him to make a move. Reading his thoughts Miroku stepped forward and acted as a shield to protect the others.

"You stupid fools!" Naraku cursed. "Do you actually think a defense like that can really stop me!"

Naraku called forth a dark twister and sent it raging towards Sango.

"Oh no! Sango _look out_!"

"_Wind Tunnel!"_

"Miroku _wait_!" Inu-yasha shouted. "That's too much of a risk! You don't want to suck in Sango and Kagome do you!"

"_Sacred Arrow!"_

Miroku and Inu-yasha turned around in much delightment as they heard Kagome's voice piercing through the thick black mist. As the mist gradually dissolved, they discovered that Sango was lying in the soil motionless from exhaustion. Kagome, soon after, collapsed over her.

"Kagome!"

Inu-yasha turned his back to Naraku ready to run to Kagome's aid.

"Lesson number two, never turn your back towards the enemy. _Fuujin No Mai!"_

"_What...? Ahhh!"_

Inu-yasha howled in agony as the attack struck him piercingly towards the ground.

_I thought that was Kagura's move_, Miroku thought with eyes widened in fear.

"Yes Kagura, she served me well," Naraku purred. "She served me well until the end indeed."

"You sick _bastard!_" Inu-yasha growled struggling to his knees.

"That must be the third or fourth time you've called me that Inu-yasha. I'm beginning to think that you've forgotten my name."

"No one's listening to your lame jokes here Naraku! Playtime is over! I'm gonna send you to hell right where you belong!"

"You couldn't do it one hundred times before. What makes you think you can do it now!"

"Kagome shoot one of your sacred arrows!" Inu-yasha shouted. "Shoot it as close as possible to Naraku's head!"

"Right!"

Kagome weakly struggled to her knees and reached behind her for her bow and arrow.

_Oh no, it's gone._

She looked further ahead of her and saw it scattered next to Sesshomaru.

_It must have fallen off my back when Sango was trying to help me. I've got to get it._

"Kagome, come on! Hurry up!"

_But I'm so weak. I don't think I'll ever be able to get over there in time._

"Looks like your little girlfriend is having some problems," Naraku teased. "She doesn't even seem to have enough strength to stand up."

"_Damn it all!"_ Inu-yasha grumbled. "Guess I'm on my own with this one."

_Purr_

Kagome looked down into her lap as if defeated, to see Kirara purring up at her.

"Kirara," she said elatedly, "you don't how glad I am to see you. Come on Kirara, transform. And take me over to my bow and arrows."

_The rent in the wind that appears where Youkai collides with Youkai... _Inu-yasha thought._ … the Cutting Wind..._ _The maneuver that draws out Tetsusaiga's greatest power..._

"Time to do the cutting wind!" Inu-yasha shouted.

"I'm ready to shoot Inu-yasha!"

"Huh?" Naraku gasped a bit surprised.

"Prepare to _die_ Naraku! _Tetsusaiga!_"

Inu-yasha sliced through the Wind Scar directly after Kagome's sacred arrow pierced at Naraku's forehead. With that one sweep he managed to dissolve half of Naraku's frame as the Shikon no Tama came tumbling to the ground.

"You did it Inu-yasha!" Miroku commended from the sidelines. "You managed to defeat Naraku!"

"Managed? What is that supposed to mean? You're acting like I had some type of struggle or something."

"You fools!" Naraku's voice echoed in. "This is _so _farfrom over!"

Inu-yasha and Miroku firmly stood their ground looking around restlessly in fear.

"I'll be back for you Inu-yasha! And when that time comes, I guarantee it'll be your end!"

A purple mist surrounded the area before dissolving into nothingness.

"And I'll be waiting for you Naraku!" Inu-yasha bellowed confidently towards the air. "_Damn_ him for getting away."

"Lord Sesshomaru."

Miroku and Inu-yasha turned around suddenly to see Jaken kneeling near his master. Next to him, to Inu-yasha's surprise, was Kagome hovering sadly over Sesshomaru's half-dead body.

_I can't believe it_, Inu-yasha thought. _She's actually shedding tears for that wretched Youkai._

Inu-yasha puffed his face up irately and walked over angrily to Shippo's mangled corpse. Miroku, in the mean time, went to help out an injured Sango who was lying motionless on the ground.

"Are you okay Sango?"

Sango opened her eyes slightly to see Miroku looking worriedly down at her. She couldn't help but blush profusely as she noticed the genuine concern seeping through his eyes.

"Uhh… yes I'm fine?" she shakily replied trying to bar the tears welled into her eyes. Miroku turned to face the other direction nervously fiddling his thumb between his laps.

"I'm going to take you back to Kaede's if you don't mind. Besides, Inu-yasha seems to have his own troubles to deal with."

They both looked over towards Inu-yasha who seemed to be drowning in a pit of misery.

"Inu-yasha! I'm carrying Sango over to Kaede. Bring Shippo to me and I'll give him a proper burial!"

Miroku took Shippo away from Inu-yasha then lifted Sango unto Kirara's back.

"See you later at the village!"

Kirara disappeared with Miroku and Sango through the forest.

"Take care of him Jaken," Kagome whispered as Jaken whisked Sesshomaru off unto one of his minions.

She later turned around to see Inu-yasha standing somewhere far off behind her.

"Inu… yasha?"

"Oh, so you're ready to go now?" Inu-yasha asked bitterly trying to ignore Kagome's apologetic stares.

"Inu…"

"No need to explain _Kagome._ You've already made it perfectly clear."

He stooped to the ground in front of her and urged her to climb unto his back.

"What are you waiting for?" Inu-yasha asked wrathfully. "I don't have all day you know. Come on, jump on!"

Kagome climbed onto Inu-yasha hesistantly sinking her fingers softly into his clothes.

_He must hate me now_, she thought sadly. _I won't be surprised if he never forgives me._

_Are those tears I feel dripping lightly upon my neck?_ Inu-yasha thought. _I wonder what I said to hurt her this time. Sighs Oh Kagome, I understand what you're going through fully well now. It's the same predicament I had between you and Kikyo. But I never knew it would actually hurt this much coming from the receiving end._

Inu-yasha stretched his hand behind him faintly, stroking away a few of Kagome's tears.

"I'm sorry Kagome," Inu-yasha whispered apologetically. "I promise I'll never hurt you again."

"But Inu-yasha…?"

"Just promise me in return Kagome, that I can always be at your side…"

**B r e a k**

A/N: Well, thanks to all those who reviewed and I'm sorry for dragging the fic out for an entire 2 years. I was just so busy. It's an old story and when I look back on it, the chapters could have been written much better. I'll make another attempt at an Inu-yasha fanfiction some time in the future. In the meantime, you can check out my other stories. Don't forget to review this last chapter. I'll appreciate it!


End file.
